1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to firearms, particularly ammunition magazines, and relates specifically to an apparatus for securely but releasably holding multi-round handgun ammunition magazines on the belt of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an unmet need for a method or apparatus for holding extra handgun ammunition “clips” or magazines at the ready for use by military and law enforcement personnel.
Conventionally, spare magazines are typically transported and carried on the person of the user by means of a pocket or pouch attached to the user's belt. The pouch often is made of a pliable leather or flexible canvas, nylon or fabric material. Rigid plastic pouches are also known in the art. A problem with typical pouches currently in use is that easy or rapid removal of a magazine is not possible. This is due to at least two factors.
First, the pouches are often constructed such that their internal dimensions closely match the outside dimensions of a magazine, thus creating a frictional fit throughout the entire length of the magazine. A user wishing to remove a magazine from such a pouch must therefore exert substantial force to free the magazine. The second factor that substantially contributes to the inability to rapidly remove a magazine from pouch holders is much more apparent in those pouches made from flexible or semi-flexible material. The material of the pouch, being pliable in nature, tends simply to bend in the direction of, and follow, any force used to remove the magazine. Thus, a user wishing to remove a magazine from such a pouch must pull the magazine through a greater distance because the pouch has the tendency to simply follow and stick to the magazine. The excessive force needed to overcome the friction of these pouches, as well as the excessive movement required during such removal, results in increased time required to free a spare magazine from a pouch.
Also, with current devices, security of the ammo magazine within a pouch may be provided by means of a closure component, such as a flap with any of a variety of “snaps” or other fasteners. Thus, a flap or lid covers the open end of the pouch to hold the magazine within the pouch, and the user must unfasten the flap to access the magazine. While these known closure means provide reliable closure of the pouch against the inadvertent loss of a magazine, they are somewhat cumbersome to open and close, especially when the user is in a hurry or in the dark.
For some users, the problems associated with the reduced ability to quickly access a magazine creates little more than frustration and annoyance. However, for users in military, law enforcement, or security roles, the inability to quickly remove a spare magazine can be the deciding factor between life and death. In 2002, 153 officers were killed in the line of duty. Many more were severely injured. In several of these instances, the ability of the officer to quickly reload and draw his weapon could have resulted in a decidedly different outcome. There is thus a present need for a method and apparatus which will allow for the secure retaining of spare magazines on the user, without compromising rapid access thereto.